


Winter is Here

by mific



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Inktober 2017, Snow, Traditional Media, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Jon Snow and Ghost, in a blizzard.





	Winter is Here

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Inktober. Drawn with a white uniball pen. I wanted to try a white on black effect, where I had to leave the black card I was drawing on blank for the dark areas, so a reversal of watercolour technique. It only used up half the pen!

 

 

Click through for (ginormous) full size


End file.
